Rygart Arrow
Rygart Arrow (ライガット・アロー) is the main protagonist of Break Blade. He's the pilot to the mysterious Golem Delphin (デルフィング) and serves as a Heavy Knight of Krisna, under golem platoon command of Commander Narvi. Personality & Character Rygart is a easy-going person that doesn't like trouble; upon first observations, people easily mistaken him for a coward. When someone does something to make him feel guilty, he would find excuses to blame them, but his negativity is either about himself or a reverse-compliment about that person. Even when he's seriously offended, he would find ways to play it down like it didn't bother him, but if angered enough, he would be motivated to seek payback for someone's hurtful intentions. Such are his nature and feelings and it would follow him when he intervened between Krisna's war with Athens. Naive in the ways of war, he heartily assisted Hodr and Sigyn Erster in attempts to stop the invading forces from destroying Krisna. However, he wasn't a killer nor did he wanted to be. He believed that everything could be worked out if people put down their arms and negotiate, but after accidentally causing the death of another Krisna soldier, he realized war wasn't as simple. He originally thought if he could neutralize the enemy and talked down to Zess (former good friend on the opposing side) that everything would be okay, but he later realized he had to be a killer in order to stop Krisna from toppling, however, his true reasons for helping Krisna was because of his love for his friends and especially to Sigyn. Being a true soldier and killer wasn't a decision he wanted to make and the lives he had taken haunted him. Although he never admitted it, the war left him emotionally scarred and he suffers a form of post traumatic stress disorder because of it. Amongst those that haunts his heart and mind is Girge's death. After Girge sacrificed himself for Rygart's life, Rygart had deep guilt over his death and would still question himself through Girge's methods and actions. Because of his guilt, he would sometimes sleep inside the cockpit of Delphine to cope, but you can still hear him apologize through his dreams over the souls gone because of him. Although the war earned him the title of Hero of Krisna, the public elevation into a hero did little to alleviate the survivor's guilt within him; he often drinks his woes away to help cope, but it also garnered the concerns of those who care for him. Both Narvi and Sigyn care about him and they often put extra effort to help him, but he's been oblivious of their feelings and maintains a unsteady-but-respectful relationship with the two. Overall, while a good person, he's often a man in self-denial and un-confident, however, he shines to most when people needs him. Skills & Abilities Being an un-sorcerer, Rygart had no magical capabilities to manipulate quartz. Because of this, he has no ability to control all modern technology powered by it. However, he was raised to deal with life without; as such, he adapted a lifestyle that allowed him to thrive just fine without, including being a skilled farmer. It was later discovered that his genetics somehow allow him to control and manipulate the recently discovered ancient Golem, Delphine. While the circumstances are unclear, he also seems to partially understand Delphine's control system and ancient linguistics (English was implied as the Ancient's language and Japanese as current universal language within the story). Although he never piloted a Golem, he was quickly trained in Golem combat and became proficient and melee-type Golem combat, making him one of the most unique threats in the battlefield. Appearance History Beginnings Childhood Rygart was born an un-sorcerer (meaning that he cannot use magic), unlike the majority of the worlds populace. To survive in a world that's dependent on quartz to survive, he worked on a farm with his brother (who is also an un-sorcerer); because of this, his father sold all quartz-operated tools and worked with traditional tools without Quartz to help make the boys stronger and to keep them from feeling like outcasts. After his father took out loans, Rygart was able to attend Assam Military School. Assam Military Academy Days Within Assam, he befriended Zess, Hodr, and Sigyn, where the four of them were known as Assam's Troublesome Quartet (with him being known as the "King of Make-up tests"). Krisna-Athens War Hodr's Invitation & Activating Delphine By the age of 25, Rygart had returned to his village and continued his farm life. However, things would forever change when Hodr sent a personal invitation for Rygart to see him. As both his good friend and King, it was something he couldn't refuse; he quickly packed up and trailed through the harsh Krisna desert to see Hodr. Unfortunately, Rygart wasn't fully prepared for the harshness of the desert. About five days of traveling, without a proper supply of water, he collapsed from dehydration and was greeted by a eager vulture. However, Hodr predicted such a thing might happen and dispatched General Baldr to receive Rygart; Baldr made it in time and gave Rygart some much-needed water. When properly introduced, Rygart was surprised that Hodr went as far as dispatching a general to pick him up. In between this time, Zess is actively within Krisna soil, commanding his own platoon and waging guerrilla tactics to wear down the enemy. Meanwhile, Rygart and Baldr made it back to the Krisna Kingdom. Seeing it for the first time in a long time, Rygart took the time to absorb the sights as Baldr drove him into the castle. Baldr asked was this Rygart's first time, but he said he had seen Krisna before as a kid with his father. As the two walked pass the Golem R&D bay, Sigyn appeared and aimed a quartz gun right at him. She demanded to know why didn't he appear during her and Hodr's wedding and he reasoned there were a lot of reasons, including dealing with the harvest. She then wondered if he disliked them because of the wedding and he said it wasn't because of that reason. Things calmed down and Sigyn lowered her weapon. Rygart was commenting the audacious greeting he received from her, but he was interrupted with a loving hug from her. At the King's office, the trio were reunited. Rygart asked about Sigyn's feelings about a King who doesn't want his throne. As a joke, Hodr threatened to have him executed. Rygart then saw Gram fly in and commented how big he's gotten since he last saw him. However, he refocused the subject at hand: the reason why he was summoned all the way to Krisna. Pics Gallery Image:54645745A5.jpg|Rygart Arrow Notes & Trivia Articles & References External Links Category:Characters